Mega Man Zero Novelization
by Scythe244
Summary: A tiny little update. Its barely even a page... I'll update during Spring Break when I'm not as busy...
1. Prologue

This is my first Mega Man fic and I would like to say that this is a novelization of the game Mega Man Zero. I really liked the game so I decided to see what people's reactions would be if a novelization came out instead of an AU. This game only has some extra stuff I put in like the ending sequence for Zero in Mega Man X6 and some stuff from the manual. I hope you enjoy this short preview and review.  
  
Prologue  
  
A reploid stands in the shadows with a scientist. The reploid has been stripped of nearly all its armor and all that is left is a red helmet with a green crystal on it. The reploid had green eyes and long blond hair.  
  
".I see. It'll take a while to get rid of this," said the scientist. "Even with the latest technology, it's hard to succeed.I'm not really sure if I can fix this completely."  
  
"Don't worry," replied the reploid. "I must do it before it's too late."  
  
The scientist pondered on this. "But you haven't had any problems yet... You'll be fine as you are, won't you? It's none of my business, but what will we do in a crisis without you?"  
  
"Ha," laughed the reploid. "I'm sorry, but don't worry... There's a superior Maverick Hunter. But I'm scared that I may become a disturbing presence," the reploid replied. He walked towards a nearby capsule and entered it.  
  
The scientist finally relented. ".I agree. You look ready."  
  
"Yeah..." The reploid looked at the scientist. "So, when will I wake up?" he questioned.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "If there is no problem." He hesitated before continuing. "It will be around August 15th, 102 years from now."  
  
The reploid was unfazed by the truth. ".Right. Here's to a successful sleep."  
  
"I'll do my best," replied the scientist. He pressed a few buttons and the capsule activated. It began running several programs and began its work. "Have a good sleep.Zero," murmured the scientist.  
  
***  
  
After the 6th Reploid War, caused by the Sigma Virus, Zero, the famous warrior and companion to the legendary hero Mega Man X, put himself to sleep in order to destroy the Zero Virus within himself.  
  
During his 102 year sleep, Sigma rose once again and was defeated by X once more. This time, for good. The world then began to rebuild everything that had been destroyed in the chaos caused by the Reploid Wars. X established the city of Neo Arcadia, in which people could live peacefully. Unfortunately, X was struck with the idea that all reploids should be destroyed in order to end the threat of the Mavericks, reploids that become berserk.  
  
Innocent reploids began to be butchered by the X-Droids, the army of the government and said to be duplicates of X himself except less strong and with no mind. They were arrested and prosecuted for no reason at all.  
  
Some reploids were fortunate enough to be able to escape. Some escapees were caught in the process though and murdered. Ciel, a young female human scientist, saw a large amount of reploids butchered before her own eyes once and was then determined to help the escaped reploids.  
  
In order to stay alive, reploids needed to mine energen crystals to eat. Unfortunately, as time passed, X began to take over the deposits. In this way, he was slowly starving the reploids. Ciel, seeing this, began research on a new type of energy. She also established a resistance in order to fight X and his minions, the Generals.  
  
The fight was a hopeless cause as very few reploids were built to fight. The resistance troops were easily being overwhelmed and Ciel saw only one way out. She had heard that there was a legendary reploid named Zero that was in stasis somewhere near Neo Arcadia. She set out with a small contingent of troops in hopes that she could find him.  
  
***  
  
A blond-haired girl with dark blue eyes sat on a bed. A small reploid-like figure hovered nearby. "If the legend is true." she whispered to herself. "he might save us."  
  
  
  
Did you like this? If you did please review. If I some reviews then I'll try to continue! =) So I hope you review. Remember this is only a prologue and the scene of Zero's resurrection isn't in until the first chapter.  
  
Scythe244 ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Part 1

Disclaimer: I forgot this so I'm doin' it now. I don't own Mega Man Zero or Mega Man X6. If I did, I would be producing games like crazy! This applies to ALL chapters!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Resurrection  
  
Puff. Puff. Puff. Ciel and her troops ran for their lives. 'Everything was fine until we got detected.' she thought.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Ciel and her troops are slowly walking through a ruined landscape. The whirring of gears is heard. The troops instantly duck behind damaged vehicles and other debris and ready their small and weak firearms. 10 blue robots walk by. 'Those are X-Droids!' After several minutes, the group of X-Droids began to leave. The Resistance group held their breath. One turned and saw a gun pointing out of a wrecked car nearby.  
  
"Halt!" All hell broke loose. The reploid quickly stood up and began to fire his weapon crazily at the X-Droid that talked. The remaining members also joined in.  
  
"Come on, let's go!! That X-Droid radioed for reinforcements!" shouted Ciel. Unfortunately, only about 15 Resistance troops followed. They turned their heads uncertainly back at their comrades. The last one was about to be blasted in the head. They ran.  
  
* Flashback End *  
  
'Now we're in the middle of a swamp getting gunned down!!!' Behind her group was a much larger and more powerful group of 40 X-Droids. 4 Resistance members stayed back and began to fire back at the X-Droids. Their puny weapons were useless against the horde of enemy troops. An X- Droid stopped to take aim before firing a short three energy blasts from his energy rifle. The shots impacted on the reploid's body. The reploid flew backwards as coolant oil spilled out and stained the mire. Two more X- Droids also fired and two more of the Resistance were no more. The last one was shot by the first X-Droid. Coolant oil pooled around him as several more X-Droids rushed past.  
  
***  
  
At the Neo Arcadia HQ, alarms sounded and klaxons rang. "Maverick reploids have been seen heading toward a remote energy mine. Dispatch Golem Tanks 1 through 3! X-Droid Platoons 5798 and 4367 scramble! Deploy to the mine ASAP!!  
  
Several X-Droids cleared the hangar area as the first three bays were opened. The gigantic Golems hovered out and immediately flew to the location. Many troops scurried around deeper in the hangar waiting for the transports to allow them access. A giant, round form came into the room. The troops saluted him.  
  
"I'm coming with you! Master X wants to see the Maverick leader personally." The transports suddenly opened. The troops finished their salute and scrambled into the transports. The large form turned into a giant spiked ball and began to roll off into swamp followed by the many transports.  
  
***  
  
"Wha!? What kind of monsters are these!?" a reploid shouted. The five reploids that had been stuck with the position of rear guard fired wildly at the huge being. Their weapons had no effect. One stopped firing for a second and noticed the machine's head area had opened up and energy was gathering. He started to run away. Before anyone else had time to react, it fired a searing beam of green light. The reploids were torn to shreds in seconds and only coolant oil and smashed parts marked the places they had fallen. The Golem moved on.  
  
***  
  
Puff. Puff. Puff. "." Ciel was silent as she ran. She had lost contact with the rear guard and assumed they had been killed. Only she, her cyber elf, and two reploids remained. Puff! Puff! She found herself facing a wall. 'Oh no!' she thought. "A dead end!?"  
  
The small entity, also known as a cyber elf, spoke up. "No. I feel a strong energy inside," she faced the female scientist beside her. "This must be the place."  
  
A soldier armed with a bomb came forth. "Okay. Leave this to me! Stay back, Ciel." The others dashed toward safety as the soldier armed the bomb. He dashed for cover as the bomb exploded. When the smoke cleared, the door could no longer be seen. Ciel, her cyber elf, and her two companions rushed into the darkness. While they rushed through, X-Droids occupied the hallway and began to move in on the opened room.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you like it! Please R+R ( Read and Review ) !!!! If you see any mistakes please tell me! I changed it a bit so that Ganesh arrives right after Zero leaves. I think that's what happens because it's gotta' take some time in order to download all of Zero's data! For those who haven't played the game.you don't need to know until later! =) Well.I've gotta go for now. I've decided to try and update at least every Monday, Ok?  
  
Scythe 244 ^_^  
  
P.S. Thanks for the reviews Lotus, maverickzero, SheBotX, and CronoT2! You people gave me the motivation to continue! Thanks a lot!! =) 


	3. Chapter Part 2

Chapter 1 The Resurrection  
  
The closed door burst open. Smoke and dust filled the entrance before slowly fading away. A human female, a cyber elf, and two reploids entered the vast area. One of the reploids aimed his rifle forward while the other one checked the entrance for any signs of movement. "Clear," said the one in front.  
  
"Clear," said the reploid in the back.  
  
"Good," replied Ciel. "Keep checking the back for signs of the enemy, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ciel then looked through her jacket. "I think I have a map of these caves. Wait a sec." She checked her pockets thoroughly before finally holding up a scrap of paper triumphantly. "Aha! Here it is! Ok, now where are we?" She scanned the sheet. "We are here.so where is the ex-"  
  
"We've got company!!!" yelled the rear guard. His tone was urgent and high-pitched, suggesting nervousness. Ciel and the other reploid turned their heads around to see the lone reploid hiding behind a section of wreckage. He peered over the debris and fired some well-aimed shots before ducking. Numerous rounds of enemy return fire sailed over his head or into the rubble. "I'll guard the door! You should go. I'll take care of them!" he cried. Though he seemed uneasy, his grip on the rifle in his hands was tight and determined.  
  
"But-"  
  
"We've got to evacuate, Ciel." The other reploid grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the shootout.  
  
"Be careful!!!" she yelled to the reploid before disappearing into the darkness. The reploid, sure of Ciel's safety, gripped his gun more tightly. He smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll try." He turned back to his opponents. "Let's go! I'll take on every one of ya!" he yelled. He cradled his rifle and pumped some rounds into the head of an X-Droid. Its head blew up and the body clattered to the floor.  
  
***  
  
The trio rushed forward. The reploid occasionally looked back for signs of the enemy. Ciel looked straight forward and saw a dim light up ahead.  
  
"I see light! Maybe there's a way out of here," she said.  
  
"Be careful! I'm feeling a strong energy from there," replied Passy the cyber elf. "It might be."  
  
".Zero."  
  
The three kept running and all that could be heard was huffing and puffing, the clack of shoes against the metal floor, and the dripping of water. Eventually, they reached the light.and the one they were looking for.  
  
***  
  
The green reploid felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He ducked for cover once again and took a quick peek at it. His eyes found an awful sight. His entire shoulder was an oily mess. Coolant oil trickled out from a hole, the impact point.  
  
'Shit! I've been hit!' He gritted his teeth. 'I have to guard this area though and give Ciel and Milan enough time to escape.' He came up from under his cover and fire several more shots at the X-Droids. They returned the greeting. He ducked. He came up and pressed the trigger. Nothing happened.  
  
"Damn!!! No ammo." He ducked to protect himself from fire. He knew the X- Droids knew his situation. He peered at the enemy troops through a small hole in the debris. The blue reploids got up and aimed their rifles at him. Several additional reploids cautiously walked between the others. They carried small laser swords that glowed with a yellow charge. A blue reploid with slightly more elegant armor stepped out from behind the troops.  
  
"We know you are here so come out!" it said with its mechanical voice.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" The remaining rebel stood up and rushed toward the leader with his rifle in hand. The outdated model might not have any ammo left but it could still be used as a club. His cry was shut out by the sound of rifles firing. His chassis was torn apart by the powerful shots. He cried out in pain before falling to the floor. Vast amounts of coolant oil spilled out onto the ground and spread.  
  
"Idiot rebel," said the leader. He crushed the remains of the warrior's head with his foot. It was easily crushed. The insides of the head sparked and crackled from damage. More coolant oil spilled out to stain the battleground. "This would be a great example to the Mavericks had this been televised." It strode forward and pointed in the direction in which Milan, Ciel, and Passy had gone in. "HAHAHAHA!!! Find them, my comrades, and crush them!  
  
***  
  
Milan and Ciel stood in awe of the pod. It was very old. Numerous computers around it had burned out from being on too long. But the pod was still functional. A row of lights on it were green and a little box held the words "clean." Inside the pod was a figure with a red helmet.  
  
"This must be.," he trailed off.  
  
"..This.must be Zero.," she finished. She surveyed the room, taking note of the buster rifle on one of the computers. ".And this.must be his resting place."  
  
That is the end of Chapter 1 Part 2! This is still very short but it had a tiny bit more than last time. I am REALLY sorry for not updating in so long!! I had a ton of homework to do on the weekends and I procrastinate so much. Well, I'll try to get more updates out and I think I'll just toss that update every Monday out the window right now. I did change a lot of what happened with that one reploid. I wanted to put some more stuff in because he is only acknowledged with that one tiny scene but he played a pretty important role so I decided to glorify him a bit. ^_^ hehehe. I want to make Zero's resurrection 3 parts so I'll rap it up in the next update. Thank you maverickzero and Yar Kramer!!! I thought I was going to have to dump this. Please R+R and if you want to flame please tell me WHY you did so and why you don't like it and I'll try to help you. Thanks again you two!!!  
  
Scythe244 ^_____________________^  
  
( really happy because I updated!!! ) 


	4. Chapter Part 3

Chapter 1 Resurrection  
  
"We found him at last!" shouted Milan in relief. The reploid ran in excitement toward the capsule.before colliding into an invisible barrier. The barrier shimmered in a rainbow of colors as the body flew back. The light disappeared as the reploid crashed into the ground. "Waaaa!!" he yelled in surprise.  
  
Passy flew forward and began to inspect the barrier. She occasionally poked a tiny finger into the shield only to be slightly shocked and have her hand thrown back. "It's protected," she announced.  
  
"That's evident," replied the recovering reploid. He slowly got up. He brushed himself off and inspected himself. He then put a hand to his chin. "What should I do." he wondered aloud. He suddenly stiffened.  
  
Ciel, whom had been calmly inspecting the barrier for signs of weaknesses, noticed his lack of movement. "What's wrong," she asked.  
  
It soon became evident. The sound of running was heard. "X-Droids," he whispered in fear. He turned around and saw three X-Droids. The muzzles of their guns blazed and globes of deadly red energy hurtled towards them. Ciel had no time to react. She raised her arms in defense. However, something blocked the shot. It was Milan! "Watch out!!" he yelled. His arms and part of his chest was damaged to the point where coolant oil leaked out. He pushed Ciel back and they took cover behind a computer console. Reaching cover, he plopped down onto the ground. He took a quick breather before whipping out his rifle and firing back at the X-Droids. The X-Droids dove for cover. "We are cornered. We have to evacuate now!" he said.  
  
Ciel looked towards the capsule in the middle of the room. "But."  
  
"We have no time to argue!" he yelled. Fire blazed past him as he began to shoot again. "Arghhh!!" Milan cried. Three orbs of energy had blasted into his body. He fell back against the floor. Coolant oil spilled from his broken body and his mouth began to leak the black substance that allowed reploids to function.  
  
"Milan!!" yelled Ciel. She got down on her knees and cradled his lifeless form. 'I never should have tried to search for Zero. It's all my fault!!' she thought. She lowered her head as if in shame. A tear slipped down her face.  
  
Passy looked on in worry. She then noticed the absence of flaming energy around them. She took a quick peek over the obstruction. A group of X-Droids were slowly walking towards them! She flew back to Ciel and slowly flew to her level. "Ciel." she quietly said.  
  
"........."  
  
"Ciel!!!" said the cyber elf.  
  
This woke Ciel from her own depressing thoughts. "Huh?"  
  
"You should use my power!! You have no choice!" she stated. Checking behind her, Passy saw that the X-Droids were closing in.  
  
"What?! Passy.If I do, you'll be." "Destroyed" was the word she had wanted to use. However, the small entity cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry about me," she cried. A thought suddenly popped into Passy's electronic brain. "Remember, everyone is waiting for your safe return!"  
  
"........ Okay," she replied. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at her sole companion. "Thank you," she whispered. The cyber elf backed away from the pod.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head. "I should thank you, Ciel." Passy took a look back at Ciel before charging. "Good-bye." were her final words. She then hurtled toward the invisible force field.  
  
"Passssyyyyyy!" cried Ciel. She watched her friend disappear in a bright flash of light. The X-Droids behind Ciel were blasted back. Ciel herself closed her eyes. The barrier vanished and the pod was opened.  
  
***  
  
'Where am I?' thought the infamous reploid. 'Who am I?' As the red- helmeted reploid pondered over these questions, Ciel slowly opened her eyes.  
  
'What.?' she thought. She looked at the pod only to find the reploid only known as Zero. He was wearing red shoes, a red and orange vest, and gloves with the same color. His trademark red helmet covered his head. Some lights glinted off of the green crystal located on his forehead and his waist-length blond hair also caught some of the light.. His black eyes were confused. [ AN: his eyes are black in MegaMan Zero but were green earlier.I'm just goin' to use the eyes from MegaMan Zero instead of the MegaMan X series ] "Zero. has been resurrected." she whispered.  
  
Zero then noticed the young woman crouched on the floor. He also saw the destroyed reploid laying near her, the tear-stained eyes of the human, the three recovering reploids that looked oddly familiar, and the footsteps of others coming towards them. ".." was his only reply as he processed this information.  
  
Ciel regained some of her confidence and stood up. "Zero?" she asked.  
  
'That name.' the one questioned thought. 'Is it mine?' He turned his head to Ciel to show he was listening.  
  
"Help me. Please," she pleaded. Zero simply nodded his head. The X- Droids were swiftly recovering and Zero still wasn't armed. Ciel looked around spotting an old Buster Rifle that may have been old but was still better then any weapons the Resistance had. She grabbed it and tossed it at Zero. "Use this to destroy them!" she yelled.  
  
The X-Droids rose. Grasping their own rifles, the X-Droids targeted the two. "New target located. Prepare to engage," it droned. He aimed his rifle at Zero. Zero grabbed the rifle and fired four bursts at the blue reploid. The coolant oil ignited and the thing exploded. Zero shot the other two before they could react. Zero ran to the entrance and beckoned Ciel forward.  
  
***  
  
And so, Zero raced through the abandoned energy mine destroying enemies left and right. Mechanical spiders, small robot drones, and numerous X-Droids confronted the pair.and were annihilated. [ AN: this isn't goin' to be a guide so I won't detail the levels unless there's some speech.besides, the first level's reaaaalllllllyyyyyyy easy. I got an S Rank on that one ( ]  
  
***  
  
Running past the remains of yet another X-Droid, the two encountered a wall. Ciel walked forward and stood next to the ground. "What?!" she exclaimed. "It's a dead end. What should we do.?" she whispered to herself. She never noticed the ground shifting slightly under her feet.  
  
'The ground's weak there!! No time to warn her.and she isn't a reploid so she would probably be injured badly or even die should she fall.'  
  
The ground began to give away. "Aaaahhhhhhh!!!" she shrieked. Zero used his dash and sped forward to catch her. Ciel suddenly felt something holding her. Opening her eyes, she discovered Zero to be her savior. Her cheeks reddened slightly. Zero safely landed on the floor and helped Ciel to stand. She walked a bit away her cheeks reddening a bit more in embarrassment. "You." she started. She quickly erased her embarrassment though with the remembrance that she was in an area still populated by lethal enemies. "Thank you." she finished. She ran up a platform out of the small puddle of sewage that filled the bottom of the pit that she had once stood in. She observed the wrecked computers and old machinery. Everything had at least a small bit of dust. "This place seems to be a pre- historic laboratory," she observed. "We may be able to find a Trans Server, which we can use to go back to the Resistance Base." She walked forward leaving Zero behind.  
  
Zero followed Ciel. As he followed her, Zero noticed the flickering lights. 'I wonder how this place is still powered as it seems to be very old.' He then moved on. [ AN: that's what I think at least. ] He spotted Ciel standing in front of a passageway blocked up with various pieces of rubble and debris.  
  
"How nice." Ciel said dryly. She turned around to face Zero. "This passageway has collapsed in," she said, a bit of frustration in her voice. She sighed and looked down. "Shall we go back?"  
  
Zero nodded. He was about to turn around when he saw movement in the rubble. "Stay back!" he yelled. Ciel was startled and jumped.  
  
"Huh?" She turned around to see a giant mechanical hand clear the passageway of debris and rush toward her. She had little time to react but wouldn't even if she could. Her body was stiff with fear. It grabbed her and she cried out in fear. The giant hand retracted back through the hallway. Zero used his dash and followed it.  
  
***  
  
The arm belonged to a mechanical robot. It was gigantic and was obviously heavily armored. Ciel had finally regained her senses and was struggling against the unmoving grip of the Golem Tank. Finding it useless, she shouted to the arriving Zero. "Zero! No! Run.You can't damage this thing with a Buster."  
  
"Unidentified maverick detected," interrupted the Golem. "Preparing to attack."  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to take it on," Zero calmly replied. Though his tone was serene, his eyes danced with the fire of battle. He jumped up the wall but was dragged down slowly bye gravity. [ AN: it really sucks that you can't cling to walls or the battle would have been a lot easier. ] Never the less, Zero was still able to fire two shots at the head section. The Buster rounds barely dented the thick shell covering the head section. Zero dropped to the floor and cursed the Golem's protected body. The Golem's head opened up and energy began to form. Zero took notice and jumped up the wall. The beam stopped at the same height of the Golem's own eyes. The head then closed. 'This is going to be a long battle,' thought Zero.  
  
***  
  
Twenty or more shots later. [ AN: that's about the amount of rounds it takes Zero to realize that his Buster isn't working. ]  
  
***  
  
Zero once again dropped to the floor. The enemy's beams were slow and easy to avoid, but the Buster wasn't doing much damage. "Rats!" he shouted in frustration. 'My shots are barely damaging it!' The room was dominated by one large monitor. It flickered to life. On the screen was a glowing orb. Around it were two red rings and on the surface were four small poles colored a light blue. A Z Saber was flung from the shadows. The glowing green blade sunk into the ground.  
  
". USE THIS. ZERO." said a voice. It was familiar but Zero could not identify it.  
  
Zero looked at the screen. "Who are you!?" he demanded.  
  
"HURRY. YOU HAVE TO. SAVE HER. DON'T WASTE TIME." was its only reply.  
  
'Whatever it is, it's right. I have to save Ciel first,' were Zero's thoughts. He pocketed his Z Buster, grasped the hilt, and wrenched the Z Saber from the ground. Thoughts suddenly flew Zero's mind of battles with other reploids. He staggered but became alert as he noticed the Golem charging his beam. Zero prepared to leap away when the Golem fired.  
  
The bright beam of light had actually gone up! The room began to shake. 'That blast must have loosened some debris. Zero rolled out of the way of the debris. He then noticed that the giant was about to charge. Zero clutched his new weapon harder and tensed. The giant charged. Zero leapt up onto the debris and used the debris as a platform. He slashed down with his Saber. The armor was more like butter against the power of the blade. The Tank then began to react. It began to shine and dropped Ciel onto the floor. Sparks leapt from the Golem Tank signaling its end. 'Why doesn't Ciel move!? She must be unconscious!' Zero dashed forward and covered Ciel's body with his own. And then, as if the hand of God had closed, the Golem imploded into itself and exploded. Immediately, the room was filled with light and nothing else could be seen.  
  
***  
  
I have finally updated!!!!!! You probably know why. Anyways, the chapter is finished and next will be the base!!!! You will take a tour courtesy of Scythe244 Tours. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to:  
  
maverickzero  
  
Zero Network  
  
You reviewed this story!!!!!!!! :D :D :D I'm so haaaappy!!!! I hope more people review the next chapter though. I would also like to say this story will not be completely the same as MegaMan Zero. I'm not going to actually put in the controls and stuff and the areas might be different or the speech might be different. These are all used to make it cooler!!! If you want to flame, do it in private through an e-mail. And should you criticize the story, please tell me how I should change it and I shall try my best to adjust the story. Ok?  
  
P.S. All the thought stuff isn't really in the game 


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Base  
  
Zero stood up as the blast faded. Ciel followed suit when she noticed the light had disappeared. She then goggled at Zero's accomplishment. "I can't believe you were able to defeat a Golem.," she breathed. She remembered all the times that her comrades had been decimated by Golems and only she and a few others had escaped the same fate. "We were right. You ARE Zero, the legendary Reploid!" she exclaimed.  
  
Zero simply stood there. "Zero" was what she called him. 'Could that be my name?' he thought. 'It sounds familiar.' "Zero.?" he replied. "Is that my name he replied a loud. He forced himself to try and remember. "...... Ugh, I can't remember." he announced in defeat.  
  
Ciel held up a hand to stop him from trying to remember. "Just relax for a moment," she told him in a soothing voice. "You have hibernation sickness," she stated. "I'm sorry for forcing you to wake up," she apologized. "And." She turned around as she continued. "Thank you for saving me," she added. She turned around to face the Reploid. "My name is Ciel. I am a scientist," she informed Zero. She turned around and headed toward the door that was, until just a minute ago, guarded by the Golem. She motioned for Zero to follow her. "Let's go to our base before more enemies arrive," she said.  
  
Zero stopped her with a question. "What if I'm not the Zero you were talking about?"  
  
"You proved to me that you are Zero by saving me from the Golem," she replied. She stood in front of the door as it opened. It closed with a bang behind her. Zero walked to the door and waited for it to allow him access to the room. It once again opened and Zero stepped inside. Inside, Ciel was inspecting a floating platform. "We are in luck," she called to Zero. The door closed behind Zero. "The Trans Server is still active. Stand on it to activate it, then you can go back to our Resistance Base," she informed Zero.  
  
Zero jumped onto the platform. Ciel followed him onto the hovering dais. "Let's go," she said. Zero nodded his head and activated it. Blue rings surrounded the two and they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
***  
  
[Note: this scene did not take place in the game]  
  
The huge elephant-like Reploid stepped into the room still occupied with the bodies of three X-Droids. In the middle was the now empty capsule that had before held the body of the legendary Zero. Maha Ganeshariff pounded his fist upon a nearby table. The old table crumbled under the pressure and collapsed. The remaining two X-Droids that had survived the battle with Zero stood nearby. If they had robotic eyes, they would have winced. However, since they only had one large optical receptor, they could only allow it to flash in fear. Their robotic minds told them to be afraid. Maha turned around to face the two. "Why are you here when you're comrades lie destroyed! Were you so scared that you allowed them to die while you lived!? I SHOULD TERMINATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!" he roared.  
  
The two cowered in fear as Maha shifted into a giant ball lined with spikes. A being suddenly appeared in front of the elephant general. "Stop it, Maha Ganeshariff," said the Reploid. It was X! The Reploid wore blue body armor and a blue helmet decorated with a red crystal. He had red eyes and brown hair. The ball returned to its original state as a giant mechanical elephant.  
  
"Why do you protect them master? They allowed Ciel and the scum to escape," he questioned.  
  
"It was unavoidable. He is too powerful," he stated.  
  
The elephant sighed in defeat. "Yes, master."  
  
X walked forward. He looked up at Maha. "Maha."  
  
"Yes, master?" he responded.  
  
"I want you to download any information you can find in this area. There may be something that the Mavericks may want. I want you to stay here and protect that information until he comes back. Use it as bait and destroy him. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, master," was his reply.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to our Resistance Base, Zero," said Ciel. They stood in a large chamber with two mechanical doors. Ciel stood on one side of the room and Zero stood on the other. They had safely reached the base and she had brought him there. "This is a shelter for injured Reploids, who are suspected of being Mavericks," she explained. "We have fought so hard to simply survive. However, we know that the end is coming. But that's why we have been looking for you. You are our last hope. Most of us think that Zero is nothing but a fantasy. However, a few still believed in your existence and have looked for you. You ARE Zero, the legendary Reploid who fought with X to save the world 100 years ago."  
  
Zero felt a picture emerge from his shattered memory banks as Ciel said "X". It was a picture of a blue Reploid. The other was smaller and instead of two hands, one hand was a blaster and the other was a regular hand. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was adorned with blue body armor and a blue helmet. 'X?' he thought to himself. "X.?" he repeated a loud. His voice receptors recognized the letter and it came through easily. "That sounds familiar."  
  
Ciel's eyes were suddenly filled with despair and her words each seemed to be forced. "X. that legendary Reploid is still alive and he's trying to 'retire' us all," she spoke.  
  
"X is trying to. retire you.?" he questioned. Something inside the back of his mind seemed to scream," That can't be true! X would never do that!"  
  
"His plans have already begun. Many innocent reploids are being retired as we speak." she informed him. "We need your help. Our future depends on you. Please help us." she asked.  
  
On the outside, he was in control and no emotion showed. However, on the inside, rage filled him. "Ok. I will help you," he calmly replied.  
  
Ciel's appearance changed from one of despair to utter bliss. "Thank you." she replied softly. "It's like a dream come true. Now. with you help. I think I can save everyone. I have something I need to ask you. I'll tell you tomorrow so take a break and explore the base if you feel the need to. Come here tomorrow and I'll inform you of your mission," with that she walked to the door behind her. It activated and granted her admission. She walked through and allowed the door to close behind her.  
  
***  
  
Zero walked out of the room and through a hallway. It took him to an elevator. He stepped onto the platform and pressed the "up" button. It took him up a floor to another corridor. He walked down it. As he walked past a door, a girl Reploid accosted him. She looked young and held a large doll. She had green eyes and brown or blonde hair. "Nice to meet you," she said to him. "You saved Ciel, didn't you?" she inquired. "My name is Alouette. Ciel named me," she informed him. Zero introduced himself and they began to converse. "Have you ever heard of a thing called a Cyber-elf?" she asked. Zero shook his head. "A Cyber-elf is an electronic entity that gives some kind of power. But once they use their powers, they die. I feel sorry for them." After their conversation, Zero entered the door he had previously passed.  
  
It was a large room. There were several chairs, a few tables, and a stage. The walls were a concrete gray like the rest of the base and the walls were cracked and old. Inside was a Reploid. He wore a helmet and visor and his arm was held in a cast. His outfit was green. The Reploid came forward and quietly inspected him. "You don't look familiar to me, sir."  
  
"My name is Zero."  
  
"I see. Zero is your name. Then I'll call you Mr. Zero. My name is Dande," he said. "I used to be called ONB6. Dull name isn't it?"  
  
Zero nodded before continuing on. As he explored the base, he met numerous other kind individuals. They included the old Reploid known as Andrew, the engineer Cerveau, and numerous other Reploids that were dedicated to Ciel's cause, for her cause was also their own. Andrew had told Zero to "kick butt" while Cerveau had babbled on excitedly about Zero's weapons and their "unlimited potential."  
  
Zero was given the chance to explore above the Resistance Base. He walked onto the elevator and pressed for the top floor. The elevator took him up to the top and Zero was greeted by an unexpected sight. Above the decrepit and crumbling area that the Resistance called home was a far worse sight. The gray sky shown upon a war-torn city. Everywhere, large amounts of debris littered the place. Buildings were cracked and fences were torn. Far off, what was once probably the downtown area of the city was now looming and abandoned structures. The skyscrapers were like hundreds of long fingers jutting up into the bleak sky. The roads of the immediate area itself were overgrown with weeds and moss grew on them. Scraggly bushes had sprouted up here and there to further tarnish the ground. The pavement was old and had not been replaced for decades. It was worn and well-used. The surface had been withered away by hundreds of Resistance members as they walked away on their missions. Something in the back of Zero's mind screamed out. 'This is not what the future is supposed to look like!' Zero glared at the landscape that seemed to glare back.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Zero walked into the chamber that Ciel had taken him to on the previous day. The entire base's schematics had been saved into his databanks and he could now remember the location of every room in the base. Ciel was there waiting for him. She smiled briefly. A grim face then replaced it. "What I want to ask you is if you would try and do something that has been able to do so far." she said. "I want you to destroy the Disposal Center, where they retire our comrades one after another. Even while I speak, they are preparing to retire a Reploid that was wrongly accused of being a Maverick. To prevent additional loss of Reploid life, please destroy the enemy facility. That is, if you accept."  
  
Zero stood resolute. His eyes burned with the eyes of determination and his hands were clenched as if holding his Z Saber ready to go in to battle for the fate of innocent Reploids. He simply nodded his head saying," Yes."  
  
***  
  
Here is a new chapter of the story!!! And just in time for Christmas, too! ^_^ I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Da Qiao  
  
Freakker  
  
maverickzero  
  
Zero Network  
  
Nick Brickhouse  
  
I would like to thank each and everyone one of you for taking the time to review my story!!! ^_^ Thank you for all the support. And now that I look at it. maybe I shouldn't have made the chapters so short earlier on. If I ever re-post this story, I am going to have to put those chapters together. But for now, I'll keep doing it my way. Remember!!! If you feel that I am not writing the story correctly. Just send a review or e-mail my way and I will be happy to listen to your comments and change it if need be. I will update hopefully by the end of next month!! -_-;;;; I'll try to get the story out earlier but I am loaded with neglected homework. Well. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year [so cliché. ] !  
  
  
  
[ ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO PUT AN ASCII DRAWING UP BUT THE WORDS WERE MESSED UP SO I TOOK IT OFF. SORRY!!!! ]  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [ This was supposed to be in color and a different font, too ]  
  
Scythe244 ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Disposal Center  
  
"The Disposal Center is up ahead of you!" Ciel spoke through the transmitter. "Please rescue our comrade!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied before heading through the piles of debris and battalions of enemies.  
  
***  
  
Zero ran through the rain that had begun to pour from the skies. Raindrops splashed against the floor around Zero. An X-Droid ran forward with its gun pointed straight at the Reploid. Zero jumped straight over the blue robot's energy bullets before slicing the X-Droid in to four separate pieces. The oil that was the lifeblood of all Reploids and robots spewed out before the droid detonated. Suddenly, a huge wind began to push him back!  
  
"What the-"he cried out before nearly falling off the ledge. He jumped forward and landed only a foot from where he had leaped. "What is doing this!?" He quickly used his mechanical eyes to look for the source. He did a running jump and slashed the hovering machine into separate parts. The wind stopped.  
  
"Enemy identified. Engaging!" shouted the voice of an X-Droid. Zero dodged a salvo of energy bullets aimed at him and looked at the machine. Before him was another X-Droid but with. wings!? A jetpack and wings were strapped to the robot's back giving it the capability to fly. His rifle opened fire once more with another barrage of fire.  
  
"I have no time for this!" he shouted. His saber flashed with charged energy and was thrown at the evading automaton. It struck the shoulder of the droid. Nevertheless, the droid was still destroyed by the surge of lethal energy contained within the blade. Zero took his blade from the ground and hurried forward.  
  
***  
  
"Is he there yet?" asked an anxious Ciel.  
  
"No, Ciel," replied a uniformed Reploid. "He is about to enter the Column Area."  
  
Both of them were inside a mediocre-sized room. It was obviously the room from where all operations were carried out. Reploids sat in chairs giving out commands to patrols and monitoring enemy activities. Some Reploids tried to hack into the Neo Arcadia database, the enemy's warehouse of information. However, they were currently focused on Zero's foray into the Disposal Center. Ciel had a headset on and was anxiously watching a red dot on a holographic projection of the Center's surrounding areas. The red dot was labeled Zero and a blue square in the middle of the projection was labeled Disposal Center.  
  
"I hope he's ok."  
  
***  
  
Zero reached an area strewn with round half-spheres. He cautiously walked forward. Hisss! Columns appeared from underneath the circles and opened up. Energy bullets rained down upon empty ground. The sensors found Zero rolling away from the group. Trying to impede his escape, they fired in front of him. Zero took out his Buster Rifle.  
  
"Eat this!" he shouted. Bursts of fire came from Zero as he darted through the columns. Gun emplacements burst into flames as they detonated under the pressure. Zero looked forward seeing destroyed cars in front of him. It was a mark of what had happened to the city in the past and he grimaced as he began to calculate how many possible enemies could be hiding in there.  
  
***  
  
"He's past all the defenses!" shouted the Reploid in glee. The command center erupted in cheers.  
  
"Through the shutter you'll reach the Disposal Center," Ciel said to Zero over her headset.  
  
"Ok," Zero responded.  
  
***  
  
Zero walked past the entrance and through a hallway. He entered a doorway. A blue Reploid greeted him. It had wings and its head section was shaped like a eagle. It was obviously built for speed and flight. Below the platform, a reploid cried out.  
  
"Hey! Help! Help me!" The reploid was obviously scared and frightened. He was sitting in a pile of his comrades' parts and about to join them soon if Zero didn't stop them!  
  
"I'm Aztec Falcon," said the reploid, interrupting the captive's cry for help. "Harpuia, the Guardian, sent me to clean up."  
  
***  
  
In the command center, all was chaos. "Communications with Zero have been severed," informed one Reploid.  
  
"Try to restore communications!" Ciel shouted. She sunk into depression. 'Communications are usually lost when a Guardian or one of their Apprentices is in the area. Hopefully, it's just the storm.'  
  
***  
  
They engaged into battle as the platform began to lower. Zero let loose a burst of charged energy from his Buster Rifle and he jumped over him. Aztec took the shot and rose into the air. One of her hands opened up turning the had into some sort of cannon.  
  
"Die!" he yelled as he fired numerous lances of electric energy at Zero. One of the spears pierced Zero's shoulders. The vest tore and cloth was torn as the electric energy cut into the shoulder. He grunted in pain, before dodging the next batch of spear by jumping on the side of the wall. Aztec Falcon flew to the middle of the room and stuck his cannon into the catwalk. He channeled electric energy and it danced off the ground and up the walls towards Zero.  
  
"Ungh!" he cried out as he was electrified by the current of power. He fell onto the still-lowering platform, his body smoking. Aztec Falcon walked up to Zero and planted his cannon on the Red Reploid's helmet.  
  
"Heh heh. Time to clean up," he said charging his cannon.  
  
"Not yet," Zero mumbled. Grasping his Z Saber, he swung up and slashed off Aztec's cannon arm. He then sliced Aztec's body in two. Coolant oil sprayed out before the body of Harpuia's Apprentice dissolved in a blinding white light.  
  
***  
  
Hopefully this chapter will look better! Anyways, I'm pretending that there is a Command Center in the Resistance Base's Data Room. It's all hidden and stuff so the enemy can't find it quickly. Aztec can also be called Astute. I think that was the Japanese name or something. This is pretty short but. hey! I did write this pretty fast. Not that it was rushed or anything. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Now for the people I would like to thank!  
  
Uncreative Pseudonym  
  
Zero Network  
  
Viktor Mayrin  
  
Lord Cirenmas  
  
You have given ME the will to write some more! ^_^ Anyways, your help is much appreciated but I would have to decline. Thank you for correcting me on my grammar but I was actually pointing out to myself the format of the story. I just realized NONE of the paragraphs are TABBED. As in that little space before you start a paragraph. It's funny how I never noticed it. It looked fine while I was writing it. I changed the font back to Times New Roman because I think it was a problem with that. I also didn't do any of those amusing Author's Notes this time. This was a bit rushed so I didn't include them. As I prepare to post this, I would like to thank everybody, again I think, for reviewing. Yes I am going to make hints on Zero/Ciel because well. there are some hints in the game itself anyways. The reason why I declined help is because I am stubborn and selfish. ^_^; Heh heh. I think. Well, anyways, actually it's just that I don't want to bother other people. It was my project and I intend to finish it. ^_^; I also have my own resources too. I myself beat the game, I have access to a game script, and I also have access to a small analysis on the game. Did you know there are a lot of religious references in MMZ? Like Angel-X and X with his halo and robes? Well, I didn't. Anyways, I got to finish this up so I can get some sleep. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Scythe244  
  
^^  
  
P.S. if it's too bad, tell me please in a review or by e-mail. I will try to correct whatever errors that are bugging you. Bye bye!! 


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4 Retrieve Data  
  
The battered red Reploid slowly stood up. "Is he dead?" he asked himself. He looked around cautiously, his hand clutching at his Saber. Smoke clouded his eye sight. The smells of coolant oil and burnt electronics were nauseating to his smell sensors. He carefully moved forward. His foot hit something. He immediately jumped backwards and readied his Saber. There was no movement. Zero came forward and looked down upon the remaining parts of Aztec Falcon. Having confirmed Falcon's death, he turned his Saber off. A microchip caught the reflection of the lights in the room. Zero quickly turned around and inspected his find. It was the combat chip that had given Aztec the ability to use electricity. Zero quickly inserted the chip into his Saber.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" cried an obviously relieved Reploid. Zero peered closer. He then noticed two others with him. They were large, hulking Reploids and were colored orange and yellow. They had easily blended in with some of the parts of the innocent. Zero quickly jumped off the catwalk onto the heaps of refuse.  
  
"Yes?" Zero coldly replied.  
  
"Uh. . . Ha," said the startled Reploid. "Ahem. Thank you. I never expected someone would come to rescue me." He hesitated. "Thank you so much. I'm still in shock. . ." he confessed. He weakly laughed. "ha ha ha I'll return to our Base. . . when I'm able to walk again. You can go back now, I'll be fine!" he said. Zero nodded and dashed away, not once looking back to see if they were "fine."  
  
***  
  
Ciel waited anxiously with the rest of her crew. The storm had already cleared up, yet there was no sign of communications being restored with Zero. Some of the communications officers tried furiously to re- establish contact with the brave warrior. A simple message reading, "Communications Down.," told them that there had been no change since they started. "Message Incoming," suddenly flashed on the screens.  
  
"Establish communications immediately!" Ciel waited anxiously as the message was patched in almost immediately. A message filled with static came through. On it was Zero's face.  
  
"I have successfully completed the mission and rescued the missing units," he stated calmly. The command center almost exploded with happiness. "Along the way, I encountered Aztec Falcon and defeated him in combat. Through these actions, the Disposal Center has been shut down. I shall be returning shortly." The center was quiet from that piece of info. It suddenly erupted with even louder cheers, if possible, and people began to hug each other. This was most definitely a sign of great things to come. No one had EVER defeated an Apprentice!  
  
Ciel smiled happily before whispering to herself, "Thank you, Zero. You have given us the hope to survive."  
  
***  
  
He walked slowly through the hallways of the compound. He had agonizingly found out that going back to the city and through the defense systems again was rather. painful. He had decided to turn back and find an easier route before he was overrun by the enemy units waiting outside. He checked numerous doors. If they were locked, he "let" himself in, courtesy of his glowing green weapon. He came to the end of a hall. He checked the door and found it opened. Going through, he found an active Trans Server. He quickly jumped on and activated it. His destination. the Resistance Base.  
  
REALLY short!!!!!!! Sorry about this. I usually have a lot more written down. I kind of rushed this. Haven't been able to write. I just have so much OTHER stuff to do. Hopefully, I can get a FULL chapter done during Spring Break. WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Why does MY Spring Break come on APRIL18!?!? T-T I've also been addicted recently to my video games. I've been playing Final Fantasy Tactics, Command & Conquer Generals, and numerous others. I'm also anxiously awaiting more updates about MegaMan Zero 2! I'll put up some more stuff on the next update. Like my thanks to the reviewers. And when I get time I'll change the title and incorporate the other stuff that people have been suggesting. But I wrote this down while reading on this website and in the span of about a total of 5-15 minutes.  
  
Scythe244  
  
-_-  
  
so. tired. 


End file.
